


The Sinfulness Most Beguiling

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Coming of Age, Crisis of Faith, Dark Fantasy, Desire, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Forest Sex, Historical Fantasy, Intoxication, Lust, Passion, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Sensuality, Sex, Temptation, Underage Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The witch entices Caleb and in having her way with him, awakens repressed feelings and desires he finds insurmountable to resist.
Relationships: Caleb/The Witch (The Witch)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	The Sinfulness Most Beguiling

In the middle of the evening within the wood, 12-year-old Caleb jumped to the sound of the dog Fowler crying in anguish. The crimson blood and stench of his bowels over-showering the boy in terror. The snap of a twig turned his attention to a black rabbit among the fallen dead branches. Pursuing the small creature, blood running high as the deeper the wood as demons from Satan appeared to circle round him like ravenous wolves. Before him, a small cottage came to his sight though his knees grew weak as his fear coiled within him as a snake. Caleb stood transfixed, his green eyes laid upon a darkly clad female figure stood in the middle of the door, faintly lit by a ray of moonlight. Long raven black hair fell over her shoulders, her skin milk-white as her blood lips curved into a smile. The pale inveigling rift beneath her corset causing his body to stir in a way he never knew, until the day his eyes fell on his sister Thomasin. As soon as Caleb jolted backwards, she gingerly extended a slender hand in his direction touching his dark hair, drawing his face closer- unable to move or speak. Panic spread throughout his body as he desperately tried to find a prayer to fight this shade. The beautiful woman, the Witch, slowly leaned in towards Caleb and motioned her berry-red lips towards his small mouth, sending him into unholy transport turned unconsciousness just as he made out her faint 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 grin in the darkness. Her hand now decrepit and hard grasping his hair tightly.

Caleb came to some time later. He was tied down to a bed, his arms and legs spread out and held with leather restraints. The room was a small, windowless chamber with black wooden walls and a dirt floor. Flickering candles burned with a ghostly white flame, shedding little light in the room. With the exception of his bed, the room was largely occupied by sealed jars, all manner of animal skulls and plants strewn about a table. Heavily the stomach-churning fol stench of bloody flesh rose into the boy's nose. There was no way out within his sight, his bare body kissed by the cold air.

The woman walked in through the door out of the darkness after he finished examining his surroundings. She, the Witch, looked rather a beauty such as priests scorned of, though Caleb overlooked it at the moment. Her pale skin sharply contrasted with her curly black hair and clothing, and her long, red hooded robe and dark dress covered much of her beautiful figure. "What... Who art thou... Where be I?" Caleb stuttered out.

She grinned and replied in a sultry voice that flowed as a stream. "In my domain. Be it thus, it is also thy shrine to Lucifer, as you see by all before thee, but it is a all thou knoweth not, yet can know..."

"What cruel jest does thou play on?" he finally mustered. 𝘓𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 thine 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 thine 𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘚𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 I 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘥y 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵...

"Boy, do you know your God is dead here? Yes, you layeth on the land of Lucifer. I am his bride and servant, and I brought you here for his, well, for my own desires."

"Why am I here? How did you—"

"—Still your mouth child, you have no need to speak." Then she snapped her fingers, and Caleb was silenced. He tried to speak, but sound would not come from his mouth. "As I will it. Pleaseth me well and you may be free of my enchantment. Now, Caleb, it shall all be clear to thee soon. You shall embrace it within thy heart. Now, let me look on you child, your purity my offering." An invisible force began to tug at Caleb's shirt, and in moments, it was ripped off of his young chest and the torn garment floated away from the bed, then dropped to the dirt floor.

"Ah, how do I best describe what I want of you... " The Witch pondered for a moment, then spoke again. "Women live for the touch of man, do you know it to be so? All the futile cowardly words that speaketh of purity and the pleasures of another are a sin; it vexes me past the will to live itself. Yet my master has been generous, for he hath giveth unto me a mighty will that knows or pays homage to no earthly fool." Caleb's laboring pants began to tear away from his squirming body. "Do you knoweth the most precious blessing I hath fortune to see and taste? Well, you shall see and taste..." They came off completely and landed on the earthen floor by the bed, and he was just in his breeches now. "I know you are full of loose fancies as fear and doubt sink thy claws in thee, yet in time sweet child I promise this and you shall be begging for more-more than your Lord can giveth you." Caleb's mind still raced with confusion and panic.

The Witch walked closer to him, and he could smell her faint, berry scent mixed with one likened to roasted flesh. "Hmm, what lesson shall I bestow onto thee first? You will knoweth the truth to know glory. I intend not to taketh all of thee yet my beauty." To Caleb's surprise, she reached into his breeches and he felt her wrinkled hand glide across his cock. She grabbed his shaft and pulled it out of his breeches, and began to slowly stroke it as he began to grow erect. Caleb still struggled to escape his leather restraints, much to the Witch's delight. She smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm. Does it not please thee? Does thou wish for me to stop." Yet Caleb's mouth still would not produce sound, even as he tried to say no. "Ah, as I imagined it, you yearn for the joy I can giveth thee." She jerked his warm cock as it lengthened and hardened in her calloused hands. Caleb stopped struggling, but only because he knew it would not help. 

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴! 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺...

"Mmm... It is thus. Warm and powerful." Caleb's cock was fully erect, making it easy for her to pump his shaft up and down. His arousal grew as the Witch moved her hands back and forth. She began to stroke him faster, and a small bead of seed came out of his tip and flowed onto her hand. With her other hand, she reached over and rubbed his bare pale chest, only turning him on more. "I know you love this, do you not?" Caleb would have objected if he could, but also found the pleasure from her impure yet captivating hands raising him to heights always described as blasphemous.

"Now child, as I bereave thee of thine lamb-pure soul, shall thou wish to knoweth me as you fancied another?" The Witch said. "I am His, I am thy own mistress alone yet seek out the purest of souls to please thy desires. I have looked upon thee and thy own kin in constancy, and it served me well in that time. My Master has bestowed all manner of things. Power, eternity, ascendancy..." Caleb felt his arousal intensify, but was no less frightened than before. "I am not mistress over that last one, as you seeith clear."

She stopped stroking, and took her hands away from his body. "Hm, here you are nearly naked and I am still not in my full glory. I think I will see it done for thou to surrender thyself to the longings you yearn for." With that, she took off her red robe and revealed her beautiful, pale chest and her tight green corset which barely held in her large, round breasts. Then she let her skirt drop to the floor, revealing her creased thighs and frilled, blood-stained smock. In other circumstances, Caleb would have been stunned and mesmerized. But for now, he was still mostly confused, even as the arousal slowly crept in. She leaned in close to him once more and began to stroke again with one hand, massaging his thighs with the other. "Now, let us put an end to this."

The Witch stroked more quickly and his pulse raced. Caleb had an excellent view of her cleavage, and caught himself staring. She did not seem to mind. Every motion she made brought him closer to ejaculation. Her strong and grossly-nailed hand, lubricated by his juices, effortlessly manipulated his cock and stimulated every part, from the head to the base. She jerked his cock faster and faster, and his arousal heightened. Then the boy felt his orgasm come. He felt pulses of wonderful pleasure as his seed shot out onto her hand, the bed, and his breeches. She kept jerking him the whole way through and smiled with glee. The Witch slowed her movements until she came to a complete stop, and then took her wet, sticky hand off his spent cock. She brought her palm slick with Caleb's freshly spewed seed towards her dry parched lips and lapped the white nectar off with her tongue.

"Art thou not pleased?" The Witch said as she snapped her fingers again, while cleaning off his cock with her other hand. "Tell me my little lamb what you think of thy gift to thee."

Now free to speak, Caleb gave an answer. "You desire me..."

"That I do. Art thou prepared for more sacred lessons I can teach thee?" She reached into her fallen skirt. Inside were all manner of small vials and trinkets. The Witch took out a small glass flask with black liquid in it, and removed the cork. "Drink this," she ordered, leaning in close to Caleb's head.

"It is sin yet one I would defy even God to know, do I not?" he said, in recognition of his helplessness.

She giggled. "It is so. Drink it." She held the flask up to his lips, and he reluctantly drank the small vial of faintly strong liquid. She took the bottle away and set it on top of the nearby table. Almost instantly, Caleb felt a change in his body. He wasn't sure what had happened until she lightly touched his cock again, and he found that his arousal was sprouted forth from the beginning, as though he had never even came. His eyes widened in shock merged pleasure.

"Ah child, we both will give thanks unto Him for the hidden paths and fruits to eat," she said. The Witch climbed onto the bed and sat between the boy's spread legs. She leaned her face in close to his cock, as Caleb's breeches was suddenly torn from his body and thrown to the other side of the room by an invisible force. She moved her face nearer to his 3" cock and gently licked the tip with her tongue.

"Uh... Why did thou doeth this?" Caleb asked.

"Why what little lamb?"

"I say, why did you kidnap me? Did you do the same unto my brother Sam?"

"Why not? It is far more pleasing when the rabbit comes to dine with the fox. As I am a witch to the Master, I can do as I so please child. Now, as to what I have to offer you in return, well, what man doth not wish their manhood worshiped?" She plunged her lips onto his cock and began licking and sucking, and Caleb could not think of any meaningful response as his arousal began to build once again. Her lips enveloped his tip and her tongue swirled around it, causing him to groan.

Caleb thought about his situation while she sucked him. Kidnapping children a natural talent of hers, Caleb had gathered, but so far, she had only done good yet 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭 things to him. The very power of her incredible magic: it was interesting, to say the least. He enjoyed all of it, even though the surprise and shock had scared him initially. Caleb finally made up his mind and decided to let the Witch have her way with him.

As the gaze of her stunning green eyes locked with his, she removed her lips for a moment and slowly licked his cock all the way from the base to the tip, and he shivered in ticklish pleasure. The Witch wrapped her lips around his tip once more and kept gently sucking and licking as they held eye contact. Then she forced his shaft deeper into her mouth, only sending him deeper into erotic bliss. The Witch bobbed her head back and forth, pleasing every inch of his throbbing cock with her tight lips and mouth. His arousal built and built as she sucked and licked and began to thrust her head. Caleb was almost at a climax when she removed her lips.

The Witch cackled. "I feel you are almost done, are you not little lamb?"

"I... yes, I am..." Caleb quietly moaned.

"You really want this, do you not?"

"I do."

"Are you sure little lamb? I could have sworn you were struggling against it a minute ago. It is amusing how people's minds can change so quickly once you surrender to the whims of the heart?"

"Please," the boy panted.

"Hmm... Very well little lamb. But this bed is a bit too little small, is it not so?"

"I-If you think it is so," he said, regaining his focus briefly.

"I will remove those restraints and take you to my actual chamber and give thee more if you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"That you will do what I will and not resist. I could have you as a child's toy for hours more and do what I wish with thee, but it is just not as pleasing."

"I will," Caleb said without hesitation.

"Good Boy." The Witch got off of him. With a wave of her hand, his leather restraints untied themselves and he was free to move. He slowly stood up nude and stretched his limbs. The Witch opened the door and beckoned him to follow.

After walking through a short dark hallway with gray brick walls and creaking, wooden floors, they arrived at her chamber. Her eerie chamber was as any other house, with the door on the curved end. A large, wooden bed of fused branches with red satin sheets was centered in the middle of the opposite wall. While there were numerous other pieces of old furniture, they were ignored by the duo as Caleb readily jumped onto the bed.

Still standing next to the bed, the Witch undressed as Caleb watched. She reached behind her back and undid her chemise, and it fell to the ground, revealing the entirety of her pale, round aged breasts and her brown nipples. Caleb couldn't help but stare. Then with a single finger, she slid her drawers off her body and onto the floor. Caleb's gaze shifted to her wet leaking womanhood as she got onto the bed and knelt next to Caleb's head.

"Now, Caleb, I will finish you off again, but you must do something for me first."

"What do you wish of me?"

The Witch moved her knees to either side of his head, and the parted lips of her warm, wet vagina hovered over his face. "You have a tongue. Go now and use it well." The Witch lowered her wet warmth onto his eager mouth and he instantly began to probe it with his tongue, willing to please. He tasted her juices, and loved it. The Witch smiled. "Ahh, that is pleasing. Bestow more the warmth of thy lips little lamb," she said, as her pale, soft yet folded thighs pressed against the sides of his head. Caleb obliged forgetting his fear, and quickened his movements.

The Witch grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. The softness of her supple flesh and the hardness of her nipples created an erotic contrast which turned him on even more. The Witch looked down at him. "Play with those for a time until I bid thee stop, yes? This could take time while and I would hate for you to lose thy strength." As he violated her wet warmth with his tongue, Caleb also fondled her large, hypnotic breasts, much to her vile delight. He stroked and rubbed her nipples. "Mmm..." The Witch closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure.

"More now little lamb, just like that," The Witch happily moaned. Caleb felt her vagina tighten around his tongue, and she gently stroked his head as he sent waves of pleasure through her chest and crotch. The Witch flicked her gray hair back and pressed her body harder onto his mouth. Caleb could tell her arousal was quickly building. Her thighs pressed harder against the sides of his head as he kept his motions up.

Soon, she began to moan in delight, and her moans culminated in a gasp of orgasmic pleasure as her pussy contracted repeatedly around his tongue and mouth. "Do not stop little lamb," she gasped, as her arousal tipped over the edge and Caleb felt even more turned on watching her shiver in bliss on his face. When she was satisfied, she lifted her body away from him.

"Ah, that was glorious," she said. "Now let me return the favor." The Witch crawled back, her head close to his now dripping cock. She grabbed Caleb's shaft with one hand and guided it into her inviting mouth, her lips stimulating him and her tongue licking every inch of his cock. From the arousal of pleasing her, it did not take long before his own pleasure began to come nearer to a tipping point. In a few swift moments, he came into her warm lips, as she eagerly drank up his juices, pleasuring him the whole time. Warm, erotic bliss flowed through his young groin. When his orgasm faded, he felt not relief but still more erotic heat.

Having sucked him to completion, the Witch took her lips off his cock. "That was a taste I desire again," she said. "Ready for the greatest lesson of all?" The Witch positioned her knees next to his hips so that her dripping vagina hovered right above his cock. Caleb clenched in anticipation, then she plunged her wet warmth onto him, taking up the entirety of his cock in her tight lips. She rode him up and down, putting them both in a hot haze of erotic bliss. Caleb thrust his hips upwards into her body as she moved on top of him. The imposing bed creaked under their movements. "One more thing little lamb," she moaned out. "That potion I gave you expires once you finish in me, and little man, it will make this last one feel far greater than your fear of sin. For both of us."

The Witch leaned in close to him and pressed their chests together as they continued to thrust into each other. His cock slid in and out of her tight, slippery pussy. Then she began to vigorously kiss him. Not minding the acts she had done before with her mouth, Caleb reciprocated the kiss as they fucked. They both panted and moaned, the hot intensity of their acts overwhelming them both. His agitated shaft plunged into her fiery heat over and over. Caleb felt his arousal build and build, her hot, wet pussy bringing him closer and closer to release. The Witch began to moan and gasp in orgasmic bliss, as she was the first to climax. Her soaked womanhood clenched and contracted over and over around his moving shaft, and her movements quickened. Then it was Caleb's turn. He felt an electric wave of ecstasy flow through his cock as he exploded into her quivering, hot lips, and waves of pleasure crashed through his entire body. He kept coming for longer than ever before, as he was overwhelmed by liberating sexual enjoyment. Then, his fiery heat gradually gave way to calm relaxation, and he slowed his movements, eventually coming to a stop underneath her. The Witch slid her womanhood off his drenched spent cock.

"Now that... That was truly a wonderful blessing," The Witch panted out, as she rolled off of him.

"My soul...my heart," was all Caleb could muster, as he too tried to catch his breath.

"See how just a little sin makes everything surpass the lies of thy hypocrite's teachings?"

Caleb relaxed and tried to catch his breath. "Yeah..."

"My love, the rain has come and my will is spent. Will thou giveth me the warmth of thy bed in thy arms?"

"Yes," the boy said.

They held still for a few moments, then Caleb rolled over and cuddled up next to her warm body. The Witch, now in the temptress shade he encountered, wrapped her arms around him and smiled as they both quickly fell asleep in the soft sheets stained and reeking of the sacrilege committed upon it.

Caleb woke up with a jolt in the room to the sound of incoming footsteps on the ground followed by murmurs. His breeches were on his body once more, and were no longer torn in half. He pulled his sheets off of himself and turned towards the door. Just as he wondered what had happened, he saw a little note on the nearby table in neat ink...or was it blood?

"Your purity was simply beauteous inside of me," it read. "But, I know you have your desires set on another, I send you back to her. Little Lamb, I cleaned you and send you home in thy glory with the seed of my Master inside thou, fly swift back to your home. You were such a good little toy for me. I am your at thou art now mine. Signed, Thy Love."

Still in wonder, Caleb left the cottage walking into the rainy night, awash of his sin yet burning from joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The film is an absolute favorite of mine, one of the best Historical-Horror themed movies I have ever watched. This part of the film is one of many that both made my blood run cold and grab my attention all at once. Hope you enjoyed this story, will be writing more for this fandom soon. Let me know what you think. I conducted research into the Puritan era to help write this and used appropriate language as best I can.


End file.
